


Lost Boys

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Bruce being problematic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Morally Grey Characters, Protectiveness, Stray!Tim, Talon!Dick, Tumblr Prompt, pinning, robin!jason, the good stuff, unapologetic murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Talon wasn't exactly Stray's first choice to team up with, but there was no one in this world who loved Robin more.They'd both die for him, but it hopefully wouldn't come to that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Story Requests [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	Lost Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Kind of a fluff/angst thing. What if Talon!Dick, and maybe Stray!Tim, found out how badly Jason was treated by the Batfam? Like, Jason has qeustionable morals, he had a rough time with the pit, he felt betrayed by his family and the man he would still die (again) for. What if the two actually cared about Jason, who is just trying his hardest to please EVERYONE? How do you think they'd get Jason to come to them?_
> 
> Since I've entirely failed to do BJTW, I decided to just go ahead and write what ever I wanted, which included answering a few requests ;)

Tim wasn’t entirely sure if he was making the right decision, but for Jason’s sake, he decided he had to risk it. 

In many ways, Tim had Jason to thank for the life he now led as Stray. He’d been obsessed with Batman and Robin as a kid, and more than a little in love with Robin himself, despite the boy not knowing that he existed. He’d chased them all over Gotham’s skyline taking pictures and staying just out of sight. 

That’s how Selina found him.

“They’re hiring them a bit young now, aren’t they?” She had purred, snatching Tim’s camera with nimble fingers, “Who’s after the Big Bad Bat now, hmm?”

“No one,” Tim had said miserably, “I just like taking pictures. Don’t tell him Sel- um, Catwoman.”

Her gaze had sharpened on him, “You know who I am?”

“N-no?” 

“Hmm,” She’d looked him over anew and flicked through some of his pictures, “These aren’t bad, kid.”

“Th- thanks?” 

“If you’re not working for anyone, why don’t you come work for  _ me? _ ”

And that had been that. Not long after he began working for Selina, she found out about how absent his parents were and promptly whisked him away to live with her permanently. 

Catwoman and Batman would dance across the rooftops together, and Stray and Robin would get to hang out while they’re mentors pretended like they weren’t moments away from a scandalous rendezvous. 

It was on a night like that when Tim first met Talon.

He could tell that the other man was as wary of Tim as he was of him- though probably not scared of his skill, Tim knew he’d be a deadman if he and Talon ever fought- but they both loved Jason so they’d tolerated each other. 

Back then, Robin’s laugh had been magic. Tim would have died for him, and he knew Talon was the same. 

Then it all went wrong. 

Jason died, and when he came back- everything was wrong. 

He and Bruce fought at the drop of a hat, both verbally and physically. It was painful to watch, but more then that, it had Tim increasingly worried. Bruce always walked away from their fights a little worse for wear, but Jason- there had been several time now that Bruce had nearly killed Jason a second time. 

He didn’t think the man knew, but Tim didn’t care. Bruce didn’t deserve him anymore. 

Tim knew he wouldn’t be able to sway Jason’s loyalty on his own, so he sought out the only other person he knew would be willing and able to do just about anything to keep Jason safe. 

He didn’t know where Talon was, but given the recent news, he had a feeling where he would be.

Sure enough, when Tim slipped inside Arkham, Talon was already there, the Joker carved up into gruesome pieces at his feet. 

“Lovely,” Tim commented. 

Talon didn’t acknowledge him, just proceeded to coat the body parts in gasoline.

“Good plan,” Tim nodded approvingly, “I wouldn’t put it past the Bat to try reviving him, even after everything he’s done.”

The stillness of Talon’s body felt utterly unnatural. Tim was good at pretending to be used it by now. 

“Did you know?” Talon’s voice was hoarse from disuse. 

Tim didn’t have to wonder what he meant, given where they were.

“I guessed,” Tim inclined his head, “though the Bat wouldn’t answer any of my questions.”

“If I’d known, I would have killed the clown immediately,” Talon said.

Despite Court orders. Even this had to be against Court orders. Tim wondered what it had cost him. 

“I know,” he said simply instead. 

“I almost killed the Bat when I heard of his negligence,” Talon growled, “but I knew my bird wouldn’t have wanted it.”

“I know.” Tim had not acted for similar reasons. 

“He took my Little Wing from me,” the darkness in Talon’s voice made the hair on Tim’s arms stand up on end, “he will burn.”

Tim wordlessly held out a lighter. It was one he’d stolen from Jason back before- well. 

He saw Talon recognize it and nod to himself before taking it lighting the body on fire.

“Let’s get out of here,” Tim suggested, “I have more to discuss with you.”

Talon cocked his head at him before simply nodding.

“Follow,” he said. 

Talon took him though a much more winding path of Arkham then Tim had entered through, but one that avoided all of it’s security without bypass. Hmm, Tim would have to remember this route. Once they were far enough away from the asylum, the assassin turned to him expectantly. 

“I want to get Jason away from Batman, and I think you can do it,” Tim cut straight to the chase. 

“Why not you?” Talon asked.

“He’s not going to hear it I try to tell him,” Tim shook his head, “not right now, anyway.”

“He listens when you talk,” Talon disagreed.

“Sometimes,” Tim admitted, “but not for this.”

He doesn’t love me the way he loves you- no, that would be revealing far too much on Tim’s side. 

“You killed the Joker for him… I think he will listen to you,” Tim said finally.

“No, too dangerous. The Court will want to dispatch me for my disobedience,” Talon said matter-of-factly. 

“And the Bat will want to imprison you. Jason’s not going to want to let either of those things happen. He’s very protective of you,” Tim pointed out. 

“He would not go against the Bat for me… I’ve asked. Before,” Talon mumbled.

That, Tim hadn’t expected, though perhaps he should have.

“You asked him to run away with you,” Tim realized aloud, “from the Court, the Bat, all of it.”

Talon nodded.

“It’ll be different this time,” Tim promised.

Talon did not look convinced.

“We  _ have _ to make it different,” Tim insisted, “The Bat- he’s hurting Jason. He’s- we  _ have _ to get him away. Please, Dick-”

Oops.

Just that fast, Talon’s hands were on his face, forcing his head up to look at him, “How do you know that name?”

“I saw you. At the circus,” Tim swallowed and looked up at the other hopelessly, “but you disappeared right after so I followed Batman instead. I didn’t realize it was you until I saw you teaching Robin how to fly on rooftops.”

“No one has called me that in a very long time,” Talon said flatly.

Tim didn’t know what to say to that. 

“I’ll help you, kitten,” Talon decided, “but when we go, you must come with.”

Tim’s heart sped up. That wasn’t the plan. But- maybe-? He couldn’t say no.

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Jason's birthday week so we'll kill off the Joker as many times as needed. 
> 
> Leaving this open-ended because I might want to come back to this au. It has a lot of the bits that I like and a good fluff/angst balance in it's potential.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
